herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster 'is the secondary male protagonist of the anime/manga series ''Fairy Tail. He is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. Due to his training history, he is most comfortable in little clothing and often forgets to wear clothes or quickly takes it off, thus often being accused of being an exhibitionist. He and Natsu Dragneel have a friendly rivalry, and can often be seen fighting one another, though this becomes less frequent as the series goes on. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version of the anime and Newton Pittman in the English version, the former of whom also voices Tatsuya Shiba, Tomoya Okazaki and Gai Tsutsugami. Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon, Deliora. His parents, Silver and Mika, were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings.Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice.Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Magic and Abilities '''Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Ice Devil Slayer Magic: A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at will which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily, even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori). It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have had adverse effects on Gray, causing him to become afflicted with black markings that have thus far spread across half of his body on two occasions Nevertheless, Gray himself said that with some help of Porlyusica, was able to gain control over it. He has become proficient enough in this Magic to be able to encase an enemy in a spiked cocoon of ice, roll him across a field of enemies and manipulate it into an immense burst of ice in a matter of seconds. Gray also can use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempester who was in his Etherious Form. In year X792 after training, Gray is able to freeze people solid, as shown when he frozen Goumon, before he could harm Lucy. Enhanced Durability:Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out.He also took the blasts from four lightning lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to throw arrows at great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction.He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Similar Heroes *Bigwig (Watership Down) *Musica (Rave Master) *Kuzan (One Piece) Gallery Gray_the_Ice_Devil_Slayer.jpg Gray_Ice sword.jpg Fairy Tale (51).jpg Gray_Fullbuster_GMG.jpg Gray_Anime_S5.png Gray_in_x791.png Gray-sama-naked-body-is-what-s-hot-for-Juvia-juvia-x-gray-32365035-700-394.jpg Natsu pulls off Gary Fullbuster's boxer shorts during a bar fight.png Playing keep away with Gary Fullbuster's boxer shorts at the beach.png Z (202).jpg Gray_the_New_Ice_Devil_Slayer.png|Ice Devil Slayer Magic fairy-tail-5337883.jpg Code_Blue_contacts_Code_Red.png Demonized_Gray.png Gray_F.jpg Gray's_Seven_Blade_Dance_against_Cancer.jpg Sword.JPG Gray_the_Avatar_Mage.png Trivia *Gray's boxers are much longer in the anime, and are usually always black, unlike the manga. *Gray was originally planned to become the Ice Dragon Slayer, but it was ultimately rejected. Around the Tenrou Island arc, Mashima toyed with the idea again before finally settling on Gray becoming the Ice Devil Slayer just before he started writing the Grand Magic Games. *The necklace Gray wears was supposed to be Rave, but after bouncing around the idea of Gray being the 10th Rave Master among others, Mashima eventually rejected the idea. Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Chaotic Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Magic Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archenemy Category:Love Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Demons Category:Casanova Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Goal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans